KingoftheDarkness Terror Idol
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: KingoftheDarkness decides to open a new Idol but with a Frightful songs and bone chilling judges.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Toons or characters except for me and my O'C's and also none of the songs for they have their own respective owners.**

**Read & Review**

We see KOTD, Airnaruto, DarkMagicianmon, and David Dark Heart behind a bench in front of a stage. The whole stage is decorated with Pumpkins, Ghost, Bats and other terrifying things.

KOTD: Hello Boils and Ghouls welcome to the Terrifying, Bone Chilling, Nightmare contest known as Terror Idol and here are my ghostly judges.

DM waves to the camera and he is dressed as The Dark Magician (**Which I don't really think is his Halloween costume**). Airnaruto smiles and waves to the camera and he is dressed as Naruto. David just looked away and growled. He was dressed as a vampire.

DDH: I don't know why I should be here.

KOTD: Cause I'm your father and you'll do as I say

DDH: What ever.

KOTD: Now then are first contestant for this frightful contest Drake Ebon Darkstar.

Drake walks on to stage and he and DM glare at Each other.

Drake: DarkMagicianmon

DM: Drake

Drake: So know I will be singing When Your Evil

The stage started to get foggy, music starts to play and 3D images of ghost and Demons Fly around.

Drake: **When the Devil is too busy**

**And Death's a bit too much**

**They call on me by name you see,**

**For my special touch.**

**To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune**

**To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize**

**But call me by any name**

**Any way it's all the same**

The crowd and judges cheer except for DM.Drake:** I'm the fly in your soup**

**I'm the pebble in your shoe**

**I'm the demon in your bed**

**I'm a bump on every head**

**I'm the peel on which you slip**

**I'm a pin in every hip**

**I'm the thorn in your side**

**Makes you wriggle and writhe **

The 3D Ghost and Demons start to Fly around the Judges and the audience cheers.

Drake:** And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

DM growls a bit but the audience and other judges cheer.Drake:** While there's children to make sad**

**While there's candy to be had**

**while there's pockets left to pick**

**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**

**I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner**

**It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it**

**'Cause there's one born every minute**

The Lights start to dim and the ghost and Demons start to change colors.

Drake:** And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

Bats then start to fly around and the judges and audience start to get a little creep out.

Drake:** I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark**

**And I promise on my damned soul**

**To do as I am told, Beelzebub**

**Has never seen a soldier quite like me**

**Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

More ghost, Demons and Bats appear and the Judges and audience are starting to get scared.Drake:**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**

**I'm the shadows on the wall**

**I'm the monsters they become**

**I'm the nightmare in your skull**

**I'm a dagger in your back**

**An extra turn upon the rack**

**I'm the quivering of your heart**

**A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

Drake smiles as he sees the fear in the judges and Audience. Except for DM.Drake:**And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

Drake then hangs his head down and sings like he's sad.Drake:**It gets so lonely being evil**

**What I'd do to see a smile**

**Even for a little while**

**And no one loves you when you're evil**

The Audience and judges except for Dm lean forward and Drake raises his head and smiles evilly.

Drake:**I'm lying through my teeth!**

**Your tears are all the company I need**

The music end and the ghost, Demons, and bats disappear.

KOTD: Well that was a frightful song what do the judges think?

Airnaruto: Well He maybe evil but he does sing greatly.

DDH: That was good but I could do better

DM: I agree with David I say Drake should stop singing forever

Drake and DM glare at each other.

KOTD: NO FIGHTING

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as KOTD yelled.

Drake just shook his head and walked off the stage.

**Well That it for todays chapter. The next sing will be: Alexandra Dark Heart. Don't forget to Review and send me your Halloween song so you can try to win this contest.**


End file.
